1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for creating an illuminated waterfall.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighted water displays are very popular and generally known in the art. For example, illuminated water fountains are provided by means of light sources which are generally hidden from view and are projected onto a waterfall. The quality of the visual effects of such lighted displays is diminished due to indirect lighting which impairs the view of the lighted waterfall. A known related art includes U.S. Pat. No. 620,592 to Just whose invention projects a light on a screen behind a waterfall.
To overcome visual impairments caused by indirect lighting, other known art incorporated axially lighted water jets as depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,126 and 4,901,922 to Kessener et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,059 to Hwang depicts an illuminated aquarium ornament wherein the illuminator is fed by fiber optical pipes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,811 to Fraser et al. depicts a conical reflector to illuminate and create rainbows in a wall of falling water.
The above-related prior art do not satisfy an object of the present invention which is to provide a combination of a waterfall device with emitting and enhancing lighting means incorporating fiber optic lighting technology inside a waterfall vessel to illuminate the non-turbulent stream of water exiting the vessel to form an illuminated waterfall.